Hunting
by wildrosesforever
Summary: Half sister's reilly and Aria are very special, and badass chicks. they live to fight keeping this balanced as they put it, them and the Order keep evil and good level. what happens wen the sisters need to find a mate bcome to strong read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting you guys know that I wrote this with my friend 1FallenAngel9 her OC is aria and mine is Reilly the chapters are written in POVs every other has no POV or something like that lol enjoy! XD**

**P.S chapters with no name at the top has no POV like the prologue**

**Prologue**

Reilly's swordtapped against Aria's.

"That was a good hunt, we actually had to participate," she grinned at her half sister.

"Yeah those goddamn human hunters gave me a headache with all their screaming," Aria replied, wiping her bloody sword with a black cloth. They laughed, and cleaned their weapons, and retrieved arrows from the ground, and bodies, a grueling task but they were used to it, Reilly slung her bow on her back along with her sword. Aria handed the arrows she had collected and watched her sister put them in her thigh quiver. Aria attached the Bloody Rose Gun and Artimis Rod to her belt.

They moved quickly through the forest, towards The Order of the White Rose's headquarters. The Order is a secret society; they keep the balance between good and evil. When they were little the sisters had found out that their father was a part of the group. He was killed years before, around when the girls were about 3 or 4. A man had come to visit their mothers, and told them that "the Order runs in their blood. Give them to me as my apprentices," our mothers agreed as long as we stayed together. The girls were no longer apprentices but fully fledged members of the society.

As soon as the girls got back, they were summoned by the Elders. When they entered the Chamber of the Ancients the Head Elder addressed them.

'Reilly, Aria our two most promising knights, we have a new mission for you," he said, tossing down a huge file. It slid across the table towards them. Aria picked it up and tucked it under her arm. The old Head Elder continued. "Mission info is all in there. Learn about the people and do what you must to keep the balance"

"Yes, we gratefully accept," Reilly said smirking. They left the Chamber, running back to their room; they opened the file and began to skim it. Reilly leaned back,

"Cross Academy, I've heard about that. It's a school with vampires and humans," she mused. She scoffed and continued, "Look at this, that Kaname Kuran the [pureblood prince. What an asshat." Aria looked a t the picture.

"How can you tell, I think he's kinda hot," Aria said. Reilly starred at the picture and sighed.

"It's his eyes, totally not gonna deny he's hot even for a vampire, but it feels like he's hiding something." Aria looked at Reilly's usually passive face. Reilly only talked and smiled to certain people, other than Kaname Aria's never seen Reilly become so… sad.

"Dude your freaking me out. Is that actually emotion for someone you've never met before?" Aria asked grinning.

"No! Don't be stupid!" she glowered at her sister. They silently went back to sorting the pile.

"Hey look a Level D. OhmmmmmmyGoooddddd he is _finnnneee_," Aria said grinning like an idiot. Reilly snatched the pictured from her. Her eyes widened a bit.

"_Damn,_ I still think Kaname's hotter though," she muttered, a slight blush on her cheeks. As if realizing she did it again, her face hardened. "Either way, let's not get involved, we're there to observe and intervene when necessary. Better not get attached to anybody," she continued her usually warm smokey blue eyes became cold. Instantly shutting down any conversations referring to the two vampires.

'I wonder what's up with her today,' Aria thought. ' Reilly usually had the "don't take to me or I'll kill you" vibe that usually appears when not talking to me, and she usually chooses not to lead conversation or even take part in most, but this is different. '

"Reilly are you alright?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, just irritable, I need more blood." She made a face.

"What you just ate yesterday!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, usually I'm fine with the tablets, but now my thirst feels like it'll never be quenched," Reilly said, touching her throat.

"It's happening isn't it?" Arai smiled.

"Maybe. What did you do to stop it?" Reilly asked.

"I haven't yet, turns out Beck wasn't the right one." Aria shrugged.

"Oh Aria I'm sorry. I knew you really liked him," Reilly frowned sympathically

"Yeah, but my thirst won't be gone until I can find my soul mate. Being half pureblood sucks." Aria grimaced.

"You're telling me," Reilly grumbled, "I'm a full pureblood, mines probably gonna get worse."

"Probably." Aria agreed quietly.

"Let's drop the depressing subject. Lets pack." Reilly said trying to be cheerful.

**Until next time my Lovelies **

**If u have questions or any confusion PM me and ill clear it up :D Review plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rielly

The sound of the motorcycle was comforting to me. Aria, my half sister, sat behind me as I drove. The motorcycle was my idea; I swerve around people in the town square.

"Hey, watch it!" a young man in his 20s yells when he fell back because _HE_, I emphasize the 'he', wasn't paying attention. I stop and pull off my helmet. My white hair tumbled down resting on my lower back.

"My apologies." I said coldly. "I didn't see you." The man blinked and muttered

"It was my fault." And quietly walked away. Aria laughed as I put the helmet back on tucking my hair back in it.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she accused.

"Are you accusing me of purposely taking off my helmet and staring at him? I don't see the harm in that." I say smirking.

"Rielly, your face is scary without emotion, it was definitely on purpose." Aria laughed.

"Let's find the chairmen. The elders already signed us up for day class." I said running my fingers through my hair. Aria nodded and we left the bike. The only thing unnatural about my hair is the two red streaks on either side of my face. Aria looked up kind of like me. White skin, a shade of blue eyes, and light blond hair. Her eyes where a beautiful aqua blue. She could convince anybody to do anything for her with just once glance.

"Hey Rielly." Aria says. I glance at her

"Yeah what is it?"

"Where are you going to hide the chain you usually wear as a belt? It won't go with the outfit." Aria says referring to the long chain hanging from my waist. The chain can basically deflect anything solid, like bullets, knives. Stuff like that and all I have to do is spin it in a circle.

"Hmmm I'll have to come up with something." I say sliding it off of my waist. It was a normal thick silver chain. Nothing special about it just the way I used it. I slide it back on to my pants. The chain was a familiar comforting weight on my hips.

Aria and I have a completely different style in clothing. She likes the emo, scene, "I could kill you look". Right now she wore a black Sleeping with Sirens tee and a pair of skinny jeans with gray flat boots. I wore a black leather tie with a black V-neck long sleeved shirt, knee high buckled combat boots and red skinny jeans with the chain.

We must have looked like sexy chicks but what can I say we're vampires.

"This is taking too long." Aria mutters in an angry tone. "Excuse me!" she says walking up to the nearest student, and flashing a 'you can't resist me' smile. "We are new students here, do you mind telling me where the chairman's office is?" The boy blushed and stammered directions.

"Thank you!" Aria clapped her smile widening.

_ 'Poor boy.'_ I think sympathetically. I fallow Aria not really paying attention to her chatter. I look down as I walk, blankly staring at the ground.

"Hey Rielly, here that screaming?" Aria asks

"Mmhhmm" I say my lips pressed together.

"Lets check it out." She exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling me to a gate with a cresent-moon above it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it is the moon dorm. The screaming fan girls are starting to get on my nerves.

I recognized two people holding them back. They where Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross and before I realized it Aria was helping them.

"Rielly! Come help!" She yells at me. I sighed and stood behind the barrier the three of them made. I heard a thud and I blinked pulled out of my spacing, to see Aria on the ground and Yuki helping her up.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I glared at the group of girls, completely unaware that the gate behind me opened. The girls in front of me didn't react to the disciplinary committee but they did to my glare. They practically stepped back a few steps, turned and ran. I looked back over at Aria who was dusting her ass off.

"Ow." She whimpered with a frown. She glanced at my face. "Wow Rielly calm down." I refocused the glare on her.

"Calm down? I am clam." I say.

"Who are you beautiful?" a sly voice says from behind me, and then a arm slid around my waist. Yuki and Arias mouths dropped. I slowly turned my head around to stare at him.

"Let. Go." I hissed his hand dropped immediately. Aido Hanabusa took a step back. I sighed, composed my face and gave it a blank look again.

"Aria lets go." I say walking away.

"Okay!" she says cheerfully. Once out of earshot I asked

"How is your ass?"

"Fine." She says sticking her tongue out. "Your face back there was terrifying." She adds.

"Probably." I replied. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the chairmen's office. We entered without knocking. I froze, eyes wide a little bit, sitting on the couch was none other than Kaname Kuran. Aria glided into the room before me.

"Pardon the intrusion." She sang. The young chairmen looked up, and I fallowed after Aria.

"No, its okay we have been waiting for you two. I mean how often do you get new students who are both vampires." He says. Aria frowned and I kept my face neutral. "And not just any vampires, a pure blood and a half pure blood… your classes have already been set up Aria this is your uniform and Rielly yours." He says handing me a white uniform and Aria a black one. I felt Aria's gaze on my face.

"Rare indeed." I say "But I am wondering something. Who told you to put us in separate classes?" I ask. The chairmen appeared unfazed, the smile never leaving his face, but I heared his heartbeat quicken.

"A man named Sora." He replies a slight tremble in his voice. I see Aria stiffen

"Father? I thought he's dead…isn't he?"

"Well then it can't be helped. I assume Aria will be on the disciplinary committee with Yuki and Zero. It wouldn't be civil to separate sisters." I say the corner of my mouth pulling up a little. His heart sped up even more and a drop of sweat slid down his face.

"Yes of course." He says

"Fantastic, Kaname shall we go?" I said. I watch Aria tap her arm. I slightly nod my head telling her that I do have my dagger/sword attached to my arm under my black sleaves. Then I see her hand move to her neck then finger. Again I nodded, I was wearing my ring that blocked my powers so when I got angry nothing bad happened and the necklace turns into my bow and quiver.

"Yes shall we?" Kaname says standing up and opening the door. I stopped in the doorway.

"Aria. Don't do anything stupid." I say

"You too." She said quietly. The door closes behind us. We passed Zero and Yuki on their way to the chairmens.

_'Looks like those two will take care of Aria' _I think. I felt a prick of fear, Yuki and Aria where so much alike and Aria seemed to have a thing for Zero.

_'Great'_

**End of chapter 2! The next one comming soon and in Aria's P.O.V.!**


End file.
